


les yeux de la tête

by inexorableformation



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Found Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Past Brainwashing, Post-Recall, Team Talon (Overwatch), Team as Family, because of reapers condition and major injuries being trivial to him, this is in my drafts as team talon hug pile so like its not that angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexorableformation/pseuds/inexorableformation
Summary: they don't have to search too long for the silver lining.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Kudos: 19





	les yeux de la tête

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most on brand thing for me ever wowowowowowowie
> 
> i think of reaper and widow being friends (for a while, too, because they knew each other before talon which oboi the angst implications but thats for another day) and i cry bc im weak heyo

"I thought you were a ghost," Widow says and shakes her head. "How did you get hit?"

Reaper laughs even as he almost loses grasp of the wall. Hisses in pain as he slides down. Part of his torso is missing, a good chunk at the side that bleeds black smoke and is indistinguishable from the frayed edges of his coat. Widow curses under her breath.

"You look worse," Reaper says. "What's that, your sixth broken arm this year? And a black eye?"

"It is not comparable. You get injured on a different scale. How can I compete with someone whose bones just snap back into place?"

He spits out fog and keeps on grinning through the remains of his mask. The pupil that isn't a mess of scars glows like a star.

"I could use a hand."

Widow gives him a pointed look.

"Not literally," Reaper adds. "My hands are still there. This time."

"How's the spine?"

"Present. How's the bullet wound you're hiding?"

Widow frowns at him but her hand involuntarily twitches towards her aching side. Just below her ribs.

"At least I can walk," she says.

"Brag about it."

Reaper smiles as she finally walks up to him and wraps his arm around her shoulder, keeps him steady as they stagger their way to the extraction point.

"Sombra is going to kill you," Widow says. "When she sees you like this."

"What's she gonna say about you?"

"I'm not the one falling apart at the seams."

"No," Reaper replies and half of it is a joke. "You're the one who can still die."

Widow stays quiet, leans into him as much as he leans on her. Acutely feels how there is a big part of his body missing, not flesh, not blood. The smoke curls around her and she smells fire. Distant. Comforting.

"I don't want you to die," Reaper says. "Don't think I mention that enough."

"Your actions speak for themselves. Even if they are foolish."

He coughs out laughter and smoke alike.

"You're one to talk. Who stepped in the way of the bullet, huh?"

"And who decided walking in front of a plasma cannon was a smart way to save a life?"

"Look how that worked out," Reaper says. "No one's dead."

Widow finally manages to laugh, too, with her shaky legs threatening to buckle every step and the exhaustion blurring her eyes.

"Yes, look at us," she agrees. "We are the epitome of success."

The road doesn't end. Widow is close to delirious by the time they ever get to a new stretch of the way. Her forehead burns and she misses every second step, stumbles. At some point she thinks Reaper carries her for a few meters but she can't be sure. Walks on when she can, no ground beneath her feet, no body above the ground. Reaper talks to her and what comes out of her mouth in reply is nonsense. Widowmaker didn't babble. Widow's heart is full and there are clouds in her head and she wants to let her family know she loves them.

"I love you too," Reaper tells her. "Although it sounded a little like you were talking about gerbils."

"Theyareprettygoodtoo."

"Oh, I'm not disagreeing."

You're better than me at pretending to be okay, Widow doesn't say because the words get stuck in her throat, but you still aren't good enough to fool us. She goes quiet. 

"It's not that far," Reaper tells her. "A few minutes. About a thousand steps if you still feel like counting. They couldn't land any closer."

"Mhhmm."

"Try not to keep your eyes closed for longer than a blink. It gets harder to open them. You have to stay conscious."

"Tired."

"Yeah, me too. It isn't far."

Widow doesn't know who drags who into the dropship but they get there, get to the furthest wall and collapse. She sees smoke, too much of it, and a shadow approaching her from the front of the ship.

"I'll murder you two for worrying me," Sombra says. "But later. I'm about as tired as you look."

Widow smiles at her through the electric pain in her chest that is quickly swallowed by exhaustion again. She clings to Reaper who has gone silent by her side. Feels him breathe. Hears Sombra join them on the floor and holds them close. Slips away into a dream, far away, far away.


End file.
